


He Works Hard for the Money

by Liviania



Category: Magic Mike (Movies), Magic Mike XXL (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sells some furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Works Hard for the Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/gifts).



> While trying to find a review that confirmed the name of Mike's business, I came upon this gem from Wikipedia: "The soundtrack of the film consists of R&B and hip hop songs that the men dance to[.]" If you like, you can imagine music that men dance to playing in the background.
> 
> Title from Donna Summer's "She Works Hard for the Money."

"Mike Lane Custom Designs," Rome said. She enunciated each word clearly and Mike wasn't entirely sure whether she was mulling them over or mocking him.

In fact, he wasn't entirely sure how she got into his house.  The straight and narrow had never appealed to Rome, so he had his suspicions.

"That's the business," he replied. "Would you like to see my portfolio?"

Her eyes flickered down. "Always."  Now she was definitely mocking him, but affectionately.

Mike walked from the entrance to his desk, where he kept his current portfolio.  Then he headed over towards the living room, walking slightly less swiftly toward Rome.  When he leaned down to hand her his work, he lightly kissed her cheek, just to the side of her mouth.  This was business, so he needed to be professional, but Rome always liked to be greeted properly.

"Sit down, Mike," she said, gesturing for him to sit next to her.  She then delicately used one long nail to flick the cover open, resting the portfolio on the table in front of her.

"That table is one of my designs.  My inspiration is the beach, that is, things that wash up on it.  I turn things that have been discarded into something useful."

She flicked her eyes toward him, a wry smile tugging the corners of her mouth.  He wished that he was better at reading her.  Rome always came at things from an angle, after considering all sides.  Trying to keep up with her was impossible, at least for Mike.  If he knew that he wanted to do something, he just did it. 

She'd returned her attention to the portfolio while he'd pondered their fundamental differences.  "Your style is very ... modern.  Maybe I should have expected that, from you dancing."

Did she actually want to buy furniture?  It seemed too mundane somehow, that she'd come back into his life for this after saving his skin at the convention.  "A lot of what I salvage is industrial, which lends itself to more modern design.  What are you looking for?"

"Something softer.  More plush.  I want furniture that you just want to lay on.  Lay back and be worshiped."  She grinned, and this expression he remembered well.  It was one of her simplest, and one he'd once been able to bring to her face nightly.  "I want furniture that makes you think about all the filthy things that you want to do on it."

"This is for Domina," he said.

"Yes," she replied.  "Can you do it?  And I want a discount, because you owe me."  She pointed to him, one of those long, wicked nails hovering in his face.

"Yes, I do.  Why don't I sketch something out?  You can tell me which ones you like, and then I'll start looking for materials."

"That sounds reasonable.  Why don't you come and deliver your work to the club in two weeks?"

He agreed and started to stand up, but Rome stopped him with a gentle hand to his arm.  He could feel her nails, five wicked points just resting.

He looked down and yes, he knew that expression.

"Thank me for my business, Mike."


End file.
